


My Guardian Archangel

by KRN290



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Guardian Angel Lucifer (Supernatural), I'm Sorry, child!sam - Freeform, lucifer is not the one who rebelled, lucifer is the good guy, raphael is the one who rebelled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRN290/pseuds/KRN290
Summary: AU where Lucifer is not the one who fell and locked in the cage. He is Sam's guardian angel.





	1. An Angel And A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo theeereee!  
> it took me around 2 months to complete this work because i was so busy with school activities and such, and my internet connection at home is bad, so i used school wifi.  
> this is my second work that i uploaded here, and again, english is not my first language but i've tried my best  
> i hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> -KRN290

John and Dean went for another hunt. This time they tracked a pack of werewolves that has been responsible for unsolved murder and missing person cases in past two weeks in Oklahoma. As usual, they dropped Sam off in a motel and drove off to start the investigation. John still doesn’t approve the idea of sam join the hunt. He said Sam was still too young and it’s too dangerous to bring him to werewolves lair. He can’t do his job while worrying about Sam at the same time. The younger Winchester boy already tried to convince his dad that he was good enough. But John disagree, he think 12 years old is not old enough to go for a hunt.

With a sigh, Sam opened the motel room’s door and turn on the light. The room had a pair of single beds with white sheets, a sofa, and a small TV infront of the beds. Not fancy, but it’ll do. The boy threw his duffle bag to one of the bed and turned on the TV. He sat beside his duffle bag and let out some snacks and two cans of softdrinks that he bought from a vending machine in front of the motel earlier. After one hour of watching boring TV shows, Sam started to feel sleepy, he turned off the TV and lay down on the bed.

The room was quiet. To be honest, Sam felt lonely. Usually he would have Dean by his side,watch over his little brother until he fall asleep. While still closing his eyes, Sam heard a soft fluttering noise and he felt warm, like he was covered by a big fluffy blanket. The boy didn’t know why he felt  that way but none of that matters because it felt nice and he was too tired to think.

The next morning, Sam woke up and looked at the alarm clock on the bed side table. _8 AM_. He then looked around the motel room. John and Dean were not back yet. Worried that something bad might happen, Sam called one of Dean’s cellphone.

“Hello, this is Dean Winchester.”

“Dean,” Sam breathed out, feeling reliefed “You okay? How’s the hunt? When will you guys be back?”

“Whoa easy there, Sammy,” The older Winchester chuckled on the other side of the phone “We’re not finished yet, still tracking the werewolves. I think we won’t be back until afternoon. Dad gave you some money, didn’t he? Go and buy yourself some breakfast from the diner across the motel.”

“Okay.. you guys be careful, ‘kay?”

“Alright. See ya, Sammy.”

After a quick shower, Sam shoved the money his dad gave him into his pocket and a knife just in case of danger. He got out of his motel room and shut the door behind him. Without looking to the left and right, Sam cross the street. A few seconds later Sam heard a loud honking noise on his left and when he turned his head, a car was moving towards him in high speed. Right after the boy shut his eyes, he feel someone grabbed his arm and pulled him to their chest.

“You okay, buddy?” a gruff voice asked and Sam slowly opened his eyes. The brunette haired boy looked up see a pair of icy blue eyes staring down into his hazel ones.

Sam looked around and realized that he was back in his motel room, and not on the street where he was about to get hit by a car. Shocked, Sam backed away a few steps from the guy and pulled out his knife.

“Whoa, easy boy, I’m not gonna hurt’cha.”

“How did you teleported me here?! A-are you a witch?!” Sam pointed his knife towards the blond man.

“look, I’m not a witch, or a monster, okay?” the man snapped his fingers and Sam’s knife disappeared. Realizing he has no weapon, the younger Winchester boy ran towards the door but the unknown man moved faster than him and grabbed the boy’s shoulders. “Listen, Sam. Calm down and I’ll explain everything, okay? I’m not lying when I said I’m not gonna hurt you.” The boy in plaid nodded his head. It’s not like got any other choice but to listen.

“H..how do you know my name..?” Sam breathed out, it’s obvious that he was scared. The man can feel him tremble under his touch.

“I’m an angel, Sam. _Your_ guardian angel. My name is Lucifer.”

Sam widened his eyes at the word ‘angel’.

“A-an angel? My dad said there’s no such thing.”

“Well, now you know he’s not right.” The man with messy blond hair smirked and dropped his hands back to his sides, leaving Sam’s shoulders that seemed more relaxed now.

“How do I know you’re not lying?” Even though this man just saved Sam’s life just a few minutes ago, he couldn’t let his guard down. That’s what John teached him : do not trust anyone so easily.

Besides, the man lack everything that would make him at least looked like an angel. Like wings, or a halo above his head. Even his clothes looked normal. Just a simple t-shirt under a jacket, a pair of jeans and dark brown boots.

The man who claimed to be the Archangel Lucifer himself rolled his eyes and sighed “If I want you dead, I wouldn’t even bother to save you from that car earlier, and if that still not enough to make you trust me...” he paused to make it sound a little bit more dramatic “Maybe _this_ might.” Lucifer’s eyes glowed and a disturbing and loud ringing noises can be heard in the room, made Sam covered his ears because of the pain it caused. Following the light and noises, there was a shadow appeared on the wall, it looked like a shadow of a pair of wings stretched open into it’s full lenght behind Lucifer’s back. _That_ made him looked like a real angel—an Archangel, to be exact. If Sam’s ears were not hurting from the noises he might say that those wings of his looked amazing.

“Alright, alright! I believe you!” Sam screamed, hoping Lucifer would stop making those noises.

With a snap of his fingers, they’re all gone. The light, the annoying noises, and the wings too.

“So.. you’re really Lucifer?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you since the beginning.” Said Lucifer as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“And.. you’re my guardian angel?”

“Yes. Every angel in heaven have their own human to protect. And mine happens to be you, Sam.” Said the Archangel while patting Sam’s head and smiled. Maybe he’s not as bad as Sam think he was.

Ever since that day when Lucifer first appeared in front of Sam, the boy always can feel his presence even when he can’t see him anywhere. And even when he does, John and Dean doesn’t seem like they can see him. And when Sam finally ask, “People can only see me when I want them to.” Lucifer said as he flipped through one of John’s book while sitting beside Sam on the motel bed as the boy looked for informations in lore books and newspapers about the wendigo his brother and dad were hunting in South Dakota. Lucifer always appears whenever John and Dean went out for a hunt and leave Sam in a motel neaby, it’s almost like he knew that Sam was lonely and he enjoyed his guardian angel’s company.

Sometimes Sam would ask some questions about angels, one of them was about Lucifer’s human form.

“Do all angels have their own human form? Or you guys naturally look like humans?”

“Well,” Lucifer started while playing with one of  Dean’s cellphone he’s been holding “ _This_ is not my body. This is just a vessel. I borrowed it from a man named Nick.”

“So.. you possessed this Nick guy?”

“With his approvement, yes.” Lucifer’s lips widened into a bright smile.

Lucifer’s personality doesn’t match with what the lore said about angels. He just looked and acted like a normal guy. He tell jokes, played with things when he was bored, even told Sam to call him ‘Luci’ because “I heard humans call their close friends with nicknames and stuff.” He said.

Years passed since the first time they met, Lucifer always stay by Sam’s side, sometimes he would make himself visible to other people so Sam doesn’t looks like a crazy kid who’s having a chat with thin air.

Sometimes the Archangel would come with the Winchesters when they were hunting some monsters or ghosts, and when the hunters couldn’t handle the situation very well, Lucifer would help a bit. And when he does, Sam always looked at him and mouthed ‘why did you do that?!’ it’s not like he didn’t appreciate what his guardian angel did to save him and his family, he just didn’t want his dad and brother found out about Lucifer. Sam didn’t even want to imagine what would they do to him if they found out. But Lucifer just smirked and put his index finger in front of his lips, gestured to Sam to not say anything and just finish the hunt.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam had reached the age of 18. Lately Lucifer’s been acting not like his usual self. Usually he would sit anywhere he like and tell jokes or maybe even annoy Sam with his non-stop singing. But these days he’s been..quiet. and it was weird. Sam noticed, but he decided to just shrugged it off. One day, Sam had a big fight with John because Sam said that he wanted to go to Stanford to study law. But of course, John disagree, he even told Sam to go and never come back.

“You really sure about leaving to Stanford?” Lucifer asked as he stared at Sam who was packing his stuff into his duffle bag.

“Yes.” Sam replied without even looking at Lucifer who was sitting on the bed beside his duffle bag.

“You sure about leaving your dad and Dean?”

“Yes. I’ve had enough with this kind of lifestyle. I just want to have a normal life.” Sam stopped and turned to his guardian angel.

“Hm? What is it, Sammy?” Lucifer flash him a bright smile.

“You’ll come with me, right?”

Lucifer widened his eyes for a second and smirked “Aaww, will my little Sammy feel lonely if I don’t come with him?”

“What?! No!” Sam said as he bring his duffle bag and leave the motel room.

“C’mon Sammy I’m just kidding!” Lucifer laughed and rushed to Sam’s side “But I’m afraid I can’t come with you.” He said as they reached the motel’s parking lot, beside John’s 67 Chevy Impala.

“What?” Sam stopped “Why not?”

“It’s time for me to go back to heaven, Sam. You’re a grown man now, I’m not needed anymore.”

“What? What did you mean ‘not needed anymore’? You’re my friend, Lucifer.”

“Indeed, I am. But I have to follow the rules. Guardian angels only stay by their children’s side until they’re 18.”

“But Luci—“

“I’m sorry, Sammy.”

“No! It’s not fair! What kind of rule is that?!” Sam dropped his duffle bag to the ground.

“Hey, hey, calm down, now.”

“No! You’re my only friend, Lucifer. Don’t leave me..” Sam pleaded.

“Hey.. I don’t want me to go either,” Lucifer shrugged “But I gotta stick to the rule. I’m sorry, Sammy,” Lucifer raised his hand towards Sam’s forehead “Till we meet again, buddy.”

“Lucifer, wai—!” Lucifer didn’t even let Sam finish his pleading and with a soft touch to his forehead, Sam closed his eyes instantly. Few seconds later, Sam opened his eyes, and he found himself alone and confused, then he picked up his duffle bag from the ground, turned on his heels and continue to walk away from the motel. Lucifer was gone. Both from earth, and from Sam’s memory

Sam went to Stanford and studied law, he continued his life as if nothing happened. As if he never met Lucifer. But even though he couldn’t remember, sometimes he felt sad. Mostly at night when he was about to sleep, but he always shrugged it off.

A few couple years after Sam left, his normal life with Jess in Stanford was ruined when Dean broke into Sam’s house, seeking for his little brother’s help to find their dad, who _is on a hunting trip and hasn’t been home for a few days._ Even though the last time Sam swore he never wanted to see his dad anymore, he just couldn’t turn down his big brother’s request. If John was dead, he was the only one Dean had left.

The night after the first hunt since a few couple years, Sam went back to his house just to found his beloved girlfriend dead, burned on the bedroom’s ceiling just like his mother. Sam could’ve been dead if Dean didn’t go back in time to once again bring his little brother to safety, away from the fire.

Ever since that day Sam never even think of having a normal life. He went on a roadtrip with Dean, just like how they always did ever since their mom died. _Saving people, hunting things, the family business_.

Since then, so many things happened to the Winchester brothers. Their dad’s sacrifice for Dean, their fights with demons, and now _angels._

Yes, angels.

Dean sold his soul to a crossroad demon to save Sam’s life and a year later he died and his soul was trapped in hell. But an angel gripped his soul and bring him back to life. The angel’s  name was Castiel. Sam never met this Castiel guy before, but sometimes Dean would tell him about the angel. And the moment Sam saw him, he felt something familiar. Even though he can’t tell what it is, so he decided to not bring this up.

Not long after they met Castiel, the angel instantly noticed that Sam is _the boy with demon blood_. That explained why Sam keep having visions about what will happen in the future. And eventually Sam and Dean part ways. Sam’s addiction to demon blood was getting worse, especialy when Sam continued his roadtrip with Ruby, the demon who offered her blood for Sam to consume.

Years passed, the Winchester brothers have encountered with so many things. Sam killed Lilith, the white-eyed demon who also happened to be the last seal, and the Devil _Raphael_ escaped from the cage. It also happened that Sam was Raphael’s vessel, and Dean was Michael’s vessel. And everytime Castiel came to them, he always convinced Dean to say yes to Michael.

“Why do you think you two are the vessels?” The two brothers who just successfuly trapped Gabriel in holy fire after the Archangel trapped them in never ending tv shows universe stared at each other for a second before gave him confused looks. Gabriel rolled his golden eyes “Michael –loyal to an absent father, Raphael—rebellious of daddy’s plan.” He said

Ever since they knew that angels existed, they won’t stop bugging them. Castiel, Uriel, Zachariah, and other angels was sent to convinced Dean to say yes to Michael, but this time, a different angel came. It was Lucifer.

“Hello, boys.” Said the Archangel to the Winchesters who got surprised at his sudden appearance in their motel room.

Dean immediately pulled out his gun and pointed it at the Archangel with messy blond hair while Sam just stood with his mouth slightly open and widened eyes.

“Sammy?” Dean said as he noticed his little brother’s odd behaviour.

“Easy, Dean-boy. I’m not here to hurt you guys,” Lucifer flashed them a bright smile “I just want to talk to you.”

“Yeah, right.” Dean snorted “Like hell we’ll believe that you just want to ‘talk’ after all those tortures and threats.” Said the green eyed man, gun still pointed at Lucifer.

“I realized that Zachariah’s way to convince you was wrong, that’s why I decided to come here to talk to you personally.”

“Huh, you talk as if you’re the boss of all angels or something.”

“Well, I’m not really the big boss here. My name’s Lucifer.”

And the moment the Archangel said his name, Sam felt suddent sharp pain in his head, and some kind of a deja vu. He felt like he had met this man before. But that’s impposible since the first angel they met was Castiel. they didn’t even know angels existed before they met him. Sam shake his head and focused on the Archangel.

“Lucifer? Like, the Archangel?”

“Yup. Oh, and can you put away the gun, please?” Lucifer flicked his hand and Dean’s gun was thrown across the room “Thank you.” Said the blonde Archangel with a bright smile.

Dean stare at the direction where his gun was thrown and back Lucifer, slowly lowering his hands.

“Now, I would like to go straight to the point, but I suggest we move to a more comfortable place, shall we?” with a snap of Lucifer’s fingers, the Wincesters and the Archangel himself was teleported to a luxury room.  At first glance, it looked like they’re inside a palace, but it’s not. The room didn’t even have doors or windows, it means that they wouldn’t be able to escape unless an angel teleport them out of there.

On the large dining table in the middle of the room, some treats for the Winchesters were served neatly. A pile of Dean’s favorite cheeseburgers and a bucket of cold beers looked tempting, but the Winchester brothers knew that the angels were just trying to win their hearts.

“Well then,” Lucifer clapped his hands once to get Sam and Dean’s attention “I know you already heard this maybe about million times from other angels, but I gotta say it again. Dean, I need you to be my brother’s vessel. The battle have to happen.”

“Yeah, and I know you winged son of bitches already heard this about million times from me, but I just gotta say it again. I won’t say yes to Michael.” Dean glared at the Archangel.

“It just doesn’t make any sense,” Sam added “Why would you agree on an idea that will destroy this world? The battle between Raphael and Michael would—“ right before Sam finished his sentence, Lucifer cut him off by putting his index finger in front of his own lips. That somehow managed to made Sam pressed his lips into a thin line.

“I understand that you boys are just trying to save the world and those humans that lives in it, but if we let Raphael wander around, or worse; manage to use Sam as a vessel, there won’t be a world to save.”

“Well.. yes, but isn’t there another way to prevent Raphael from destroying this world?”

“If there is a better way, I would’ve do that rather than let the angels take away your lungs just to make Dean say yes, Sammy.” Another sharp pain attacked Sam’s head. The way Lucifer say his name made the tall brunette winced in pain. “Sam? What’s wrong? You alright?” Dean asked his little brother, looking concerned. “I’m okay.” Sam groaned while slightly shaking his head.

Sam looked up and his hazel eyes met the Archangel’s icy blue ones. Lucifer looked sad, even though he tried to hide it with a smile. Sam averted his gaze from Lucifer and patted his big brother’s shoulder, as if he’s saying he’s alright.

“Well then, since you still won’t cooperate, I can’t let you guys out of here. Catch you later, boys. Call me if you guys change your mind.”

“What” Hey! Wait—“ Even before Dean could protest, Lucifer was already teleported somewhere else. They were stuck in this completely closed room. But that was not really enough to make the Winchesters gave up. They grab anything they could find and smashed them to the walls, hoping that the walls would crumble and make a hole big enough for them to escape, but it was indestructible. They’ve tried to destroy the wall using some small statues, vases, even chairs, but none of it worked.

“Damn, that’s one hell of a wall.” Dean said between his breaths, tired after two hours of smashing things to the walls.

“The angels sure won’t let us out that easy.” Sam panted as he sat on the last chair that was still standing.

“No shit.” Dean turned on his heels, facing the large dining table “Hey, Lucifer!” Dean exclaimed the Archangel’s name “I’ve had enough with this bullshit! Let us out of here!”

No response from the Archangel.

“Goddamn it!” Dean growled and stopped yelling. Instead, he walked around the room looking like a furiously bored kid. Then he stopped by a small table with a small angel statue on it, raised his hand just to push the statue off the table like an annoying cat. Sam rolled his eyes his big brother’s action. Not long after the statue was lying broken on the floor, Castiel appeared in the room. “You called?” his voice startled both the Winchesters.

“Where’s Lucifer?” Sam asked as he stand up.

“He’s.. busy right now, so he told me to come instead. What do you need?” said the angel with light brown trench coat, his blue eyes fixed on both Sam and Dean.

“We need to get out of here now.”

“I’m afraid I can’t help you with that. I’m sorry.” And with that, Castiel disappeared, leaving Sam and Dean alone in the room again. Dean groaned and sat on a chair. It took them long enough to realise that the furniture that they smashed earlier were now back in good shape, all looked good as new.

Time has passed and Sam and Dean didn’t even know how many days has passed since they were first brought into this room since it’s hard to tell without any doors and windows. The brothers stared to feel more anxious about the thoughts that the angels really wouldn’t let them out unless Dean say yes.

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice once again startled both Sam and Dean who were sitting on the floor “Come on, I’m gonna get you out of here.”

“Whoa.. what’s with the sudden change?”

“I’ll explain later, we don’t have much time—“ Right before Castiel was about to teleport them, the room starting to shake and a loud ringing noise can be heard all over the place. Even though Castiel doesn’t seem to be bothered by the noise, it was hurting Sam and Dean, made them cover their ears with their hands and grunts because of the pain. Not long after, Lucifer appeared behind Castiel and snapped his fingers, and it somehow get rid of the shaking and noises. “Michael is coming. We need to go.”

“Yeah, but why suddenly want to let us out?” The green eyed hunter asked, still not sure if it was a trap or not.

“Well, let’s just say I changed my mind because don’t really wanna see my brothers kill each other and make a mess.” Lucifer smiled weakly. Suddenly, the ceiling started to glow, and the ringing noises can be heard once again. “Castiel, get them out of here. I’ll hold him back.” Said the blond Archangel as he pulled his angel blade from his sleeve. Castiel nodded and grab Sam and Dean by their arms.

“Sam,” Lucifer called “This might be the last chance for us to meet in a long time, so.. I’m gonna give this back to you.” The Archangel raised his hand and touched Sam’s forehead softly, giving back the memories from when Lucifer was Sam’s guardian angel, the memories that Lucifer had to take when he has to went back to heaven. Sam widened his eyes, and when the tall brunettewas about to say something, Lucifer shake his head and smiled “Till we meet again, buddy.”

“Lucifer—!“ Sam opened his mouth like he’s about to say something, but nothing came out except his former guardian angel’s name. The light was getting brighter and the noises were getting louder, it means that Michael was close. Castiel grabbed Sam’s arm and teleported them to a motel, out of that room where Lucifer turned his back on them and face Michael.

Soon after Castiel successfuly teleported them, he put sigils and spells in the motel room, and even carved their ribs with enochian spell to make any angels or demons unable to track the Winchesters. Once it was done, he went back to heaven to check the situation. The last thing Sam and Dean know was Lucifer was fighting against Michael, and the fact that Lucifer was Sam’s guardian angel. While waiting for further informations, Sam told his big brother about Lucifer being his guardian angel until he was 18, right before he went to Stanford.

“Why didn’t you tell me about all this?!”

“I don’t know, I guess I was just scared you and dad would kill him or something if you guys find out.” Sam shrugged.

Few days later, they still didn’t know what happened in heaven or if Lucifer and Castiel were okay, since Castiel never came back since he put those spells on their ribs.

A week after, the Winchesters continued their hunt and roadtrip, since it’s better than just sit in a motel room and do nothing, and they managed to find their car after they went to Bobby’s house. One night they came back to their motel room in Colorado, when they opened the door, Castiel was sitting on the bed. “Sam, Dean,” He said as he stand up and walk towards the hunters.

“Cas? You alright? How’s the situation upstairs?” Dean put his duffle bag on the table.

“They’re still looking for you guys, but with those spells I got from Lucifer, I doubt even Michael would be able to track you guys.”

“Speaking of, how’s Lucifer? I mean, the last time we saw him, he was facing Michael..” Sam added.

Castiel looked down for a second “Lucifer’s..dead. Michael killed him. I’m sorry.” Sam pressed his lips into a thin line and clenched his jaw. “Sam—“ Dean was about to say something but Sam cut him off “I’m alright.” Dean nodded and looked somehow guilty. It wasn’t his fault that Lucifer was dead. But it hurted him to see Sam like this.

After that Sam and Dean continued their life. They continued to hunt, move from town to town, and facing new problems. Many things happened to the Winchesters, their problems with Raphael and Michael, met Crowley The King Of Hell, Charlie Bradbury, Kevin Tran the Prophet of the Lord, the Leviathans, but the most important thing, they found themself a place to stay. Men of Letters bunker. It wasn’t a normal house, but it got a lot of rooms, fully-functioned electricity and shower, a kitchen, library full of useful informations about lore and such, and even a dugeon with demon trap. It was more than enough for them.

Years has passed since Lucifer’s death. Sam tried to move on and deal with it but wasn’t that easy. And he failed everytime he tried. Dean was out to supplies run and some pies, and Sam decided to stay in the bunker and looking for informations related to the case they were currently working on about a ghost that’s been hunting a small paranormal themed museum. The tall brunette heard the bunker’s door was opened and someone was stepping down the stairs “Hey Dean, get this, apparently the paranormal museum was buildt on a—“ he widened his eyes when he finally looked up from his laptop and saw a blonde man walking down the bunker’s stairs. It wasn’t Dean.                    

It was Lucifer.

“Hello, Sammy,” Lucifer smiled teasingly “Surprise.” He said with playful tone when he finally stand in front of Sam who was still sitting in front of his laptop with his mouth open. “Long time no see, buddy. Did you miss me?” The man with messy blond winked at Sam “I know it’s been a long time—“ The younger Winchester didn’t even let Lucifer finish his sentence and immediately hugged his former guardian angel.

“Whoa, I didn’t expect you to miss me this much.” Lucifer chuckled and patted Sam’s back before the slightly taller man pulled away.

“I thought you were dead.” Sam said, holding back the tears.

“I was, but I managed to come back. Wouldn’t want my Sammy to be sad because I’m not by his side.” Lucifer smirked.

 “Shut up.” Sam chuckled “How did you come back alive, anyway?”

“About that.. I did managed to come back alive, but that sort of cost me a big price.”

“Meaning..?”

“I lost my grace.”

Sam widened his eyes at the statement. If angels lost their grace, they become human. And that happened to Lucifer, the Archangel is now human. He even asked Sam if he could stay in the bunker with him because obviously he couldn’t go back to heaven. And Sam approved that idea.

“So.. what are you gonna do now? As a human?”

“I don’t know, I guess I’ll help you boys as a hunter?”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh I’m dead serious, Sammy. You don’t think I’m gonna be a great hunter?”

“Yeah, I doubt that.” Sam chuckled.

Ever since then, Lucifer lived in the Men of Letters bunker with the Winchesters. Dean came home not long after and didn’t approve the idea at first, but it wasn’t easy to say no to his little brother’s begging and puppy eyes. Lucifer was Sam’s guardian angel and he’s human now, and Dean had no choice, so he finally said yes. The older Winchester didn’t really let his guard down everytime Lucifer is in the room in the first week, it couldn’t be helped after all those things the angels did to them in the past. But eventually Dean used to have Lucifer around the bunker. When the Winchesters needed help with informations or extra help on the hunt, Lucifer would gladly gave them a hand.

Somehow Dean was glad that Lucifer came back. The smile that appeared on Sam's face everytime the former Archangel made a joke or teased him was priceless. Lucifer was there for Sam when Dean and John couldn’t. He stayed with Sam everytime he had to wait for his dad and brother to come home from a hunt. Lucifer protected Sam as if he is the most important human that ever existed. Sure, he’s now human, powerless and all, but that doesn’t matter. Sometimes ‘angels’ doesn’t have to be a person with wings, or a halo above their head. They just had to be the person who stay by your side no matter what, to protect you, or just simply be a friend to talk to. Lucifer did, and it may sounded so simple, but it’s more than enough for Sam Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

__

_Bam !_

The loud noise of  the Men of Letters bunker’s door can be heard by Lucifer who was busy searching for information in Sam’s laptop in the library. The Winchesters brothers just got back from exhausting multiple hunts in a row, they walked down the stairs, blood and tiny bits of flesh of the creatures they killed covered Dean’s face and hair and stained his plaid shirt while Sam looked.. well, not perfectly clean,  but still better than his older brother.

“Hello, boys. How was it?” Lucifer closed the laptop infront of him and turned to face Sam and Dean.

“It went well, but Dean’s got pretty messy in the last hunt.”

“Yeah, but that was awesome,” Dean grinned “Dad loved this thing.” Said the green eyed man as he put down a barb wired baseball bat on the wooden table in the middle of the room. Just like Dean, that bat was covered in flesh and blood.

 “Whoa, you looked like you were hit by a strawberry jam storm out there, Dean-boy.” The former Archangel scrunched his nose, trying to make fun of the older Winchester.

“I’ve told you to stop calling me that.” Dean said as he head to the bathroom.

“Alright, grumpy-boy.” Said the blond haired man as he raised his hands in defense.

 “Sam,” Lucifer started as he took a seat beside the tall brunette “I know I’ve been asking this for too many times before, but seriously, I think I’m ready to go with you boys out there. Ready to kick some ass!”

It has been 4 month since Lucifer live with the Winchesters in the bunker, and he’s been wanting to go to a hunt with them since the first day he moved in, but Sam and Dean doubted that he could survive in a hunt without his angel powers, so Sam told him to just stay in the bunker and help them to search for informations instead. Lucifer’s knowledge about lore and ghosts are limitless, and it was more than enough help for the boys.

Sam turned his attention to the blond man. Everytime Lucifer asking to go to a hunt, it reminds Sam of his younger self, who always did the same thing everytime John said that he’ll go for a hunt with Dean. And of course Lucifer knew about this.

“Lucifer, you do realize that you’re no—“

“No longer an Archangel, yes I am fully aware that I’m not, Sammy.” Lucifer sighed and put his glasses on the table.

“Wait, since when did you wear these?” Sam picked up the black rimmed glasses Lucifer just put down from the table.

“Well when I lost my grace I realised that my vessel’s eye sight is not very good,” Said the blond man as he lean closer toward Sam “I have to get _this_ closeto be able to see your face nice and clear, Sammy.” He smirked.

Just like his brother Castiel, Lucifer doesn’t understand the concept of personal space. This made Sam think maybe all angels are like that? Lucifer _does_ flirts a lot. No matter with men or women, maybe he just enjoy making people feel uncomfortable or embarassed. And if there’s only Sam, Dean, and maybe even Castiel in the room, Sam would be his main target to flirt with. Maybe that’s because they’ve been friends for quiet a long time now.

“Okay—“ Sam give back the blond man’s glasses and uncomfortablely moved away from him.

Lucifer chuckled as he put his glasses back on “Right, so, back to the main topic, will you let me join the hunt?”

“With those eye sight and without your power? Nope.” Sam turned back his attention to his laptop, hoping Lucifer would stop asking.

“Aaww, C’mon Sammy, I can’t stay in here forever! It’s boring!” the slightly shorter man pouted and fold his arms infront of his chest. Despite his age—which is unknown but he sure is _very_ old—sometimes he acted like a kid.

 Ignoring his former guardian angel, Sam typed some keywords into his laptop to search for some news regarding mysterious events that might be caused by somekind of monsters, ghosts, or maybe some demons that were left unsupervised by Crowley. Curiously, Lucifer peeked from the corner of his eyes and saw an article about three hunters that were found dead in the woods not too far from the bunker. _That’s it!_ Lucifer tried to hide a smirk and patted Sam’s right shoulder “Hey Sammy, you know, I’ve noticed this since you came back earlier, and it keep bugging me.”

“What?” Sam asked, eyes still on his laptop, reading some articles.

“You smell like..” The blond man sniffed at the tall brunette “Ugh! Like you just fell to a pool of rotten meat.”

“I think you’re exaggerating.” Sam scoffed while still scrolling through the articles in his laptop.

“I’m not, you really stink, Sammy. Now, why don’t you go and clean yourself and I’ll continue the research for a new case?”

“Well.. okay,” Sam sighed “I guess I’ll do that.” The tall man shrugged and push himself off the chair to head towards the bathroom.

A big grin appeared on Lucifer’s face as he opened the article about the dead hunters and took a picture of it with his phone. He close the laptop and then went to his room to gather some weapons and stuffed them into his duffle bag. Salt, holy water, flashlight, two handguns, and some knifes just in case he ran out of bullets. He tiptoed his way to the bunker’s garage and drive one of the cars to the ‘crime scene’.

The drive didn’t take too long. Lucifer parked the car on the road and tighten his grip on the steering wheel and stepped out of the car. He hold one of his knifes while walking into the woods. The sun started to go down and it’s getting dark and quiet, _too_ quiet.

“Well, well, well, look who showed up in my territory.” A female voice startled the man and he immmediately turned around to see a woman with brunette wavy hair appeared out of nowhere.

“ _Oh shit—“  
_

* * *

 

Sam dried his brunette hair with a white towel while heading to the library, but there’s only Dean sitting with a bottle of beer in his hand and a closed laptop on the wooden table

“Where’s Lucifer?” Sam asked while putting down the towel.

“You ask me? I’m not his baby sitter.”

“No, I mean— he said he’ll look for new cases while I take a bath.”

“Maybe he went out for a food supply run or somethin’.” Dean took another sip of his beer.

“Maybe, yeah..” Sam took a seat infront of the laptop and open it to continue the research. Once the monitor is on, it showed the article Lucifer opened earlier. The tall brunette didn’t remember opening this article before, so he think maybe Lucifer did. He scrolled down the article and it said that the forensic team found sulfur at the crime scene.

“That guy—“ Sam immediately push himself up from the chair and grabbed his jacket “Dean, c’mon! We gotta find him!”

“Dude, he’s a grown man. He won’t get lost in a friggin’ food ru—”

“He went out hunting by himself, Dean! C’mon!” Sam grabbed the car keys and ran towards the garage to get the Impala.

“Wh— Son of a bitch—“ Dean put down the beer bottle on the table and followed Sam to the garage. Not really concerned about Lucifer, but he wouldn’t want Sam to drive the Impala by himself.

* * *

 

“So, how do you know the dude went for a hunt? Maybe he really just decided to take a walk or somethin’.” Dean asked while keep focusing on the road.

“I know him, Dean. He’s been asking to join us in a hunt since he moved into the bunker. And now he’s desperate to go out and found an article about a demon near the area. I don’t think he would just sit still.”

“Alright, well, the dude’s a former archangel, he sure still have some skills left , right?”

“Yeah, I doubt that.”

* * *

 

Lucifer slowly started to regained his consciousness and noticed that he’s been tied to a chair. He lost his glasses so he couldn’t see well, but he was pretty sure he was in an old cabin in the middle of the woods. The furniture were broken and covered in dust and spider webs. The only source of light was a candle that was standing on a table beside him. The man squinted his eyes, he looked around and found the woman he saw earlier sitting on a dirty brown leather sofa on the corner of the room, holding an angel knife in her hand.

“Y’know, I got this from an angel I met a few months ago. Killed the winged bastard and took this from his hand. Thought this might be useful when I meet another angel.” The woman pushed herself up from the sofa and walked towards the blond man.

“Sucks for that guy.” Lucifer joked.

The demon glanced at the man “I heard you were dead. Killed by Michael. How are you still alive? And.. become weak?” She asked as she put down the angel blade on the table.

“Well,” Lucifer shrugged “The secret recipe gotta stay secret. Sorry, sweetheart.”

“Yeah? Well, I don’t really care, though. I always wanted to punch one of the Archangels in the face myself.” Her fist hitted Lucifer’s face hard, left a bruise and caused his cheek to bleed.

“Argh— that hurt.” Lucifer groaned.

“Aaww, I’m sorry, darling. That hurt?” The brunette haired demon asked, mocking the blond man “Well, why should I care anyway?” She threw another punch at Lucifer, harder this time.

Lucifer groaned in pain, blood dripped down from between his lips, stained his t-shirt and jacket.

“The mighty Archangel,” She said as she pulled the man’s messy blond hair “You should see how pathetic you look right now.”

The man spitted blood towards her face and chuckled “In case you forgot, I’m not an Archangel anymore, sweetie.”

The demon blinked and her eyes turned black. She wipped the blood from her face and growled. She threw more punches towards Lucifer’s face and body. His face was full of bruises and blood from the cuts she made with her hands. Right before he lost his consciousness, she stopped and grabbed the angel blade she put on the table earlier.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this moment.” She pressed the tip of the angel blade on Lucifer’s cheek. `

Lucifer didn’t say anything, he didn’t even move an inch. He’s just tired. He regretted his decision to go out by himself. In that moment the blond man just gave up, he closed his eyes and just wait for the demon to pierce through his body with the angel blade. But it never came. There was a sound of a body fell to the ground with a loud thump. Confused, Lucifer opened his eyes and the demon was laying on the ground, and the Winchesters with a gun and an angel blade on their hands.

“Hey, Lucifer,” Sam said as he dropped the angel blade and cupped his former Archangel’s face withboth of his hands “You’re okay now.”

“Hey buddy.” Lucifer smiled weakly as Sam cut the rope and helped him to stand.

“Dude, you look wrecked. Shouldn’t have risked your own friggin’ life by go hunting by yourself. You’re lucky we’re came just in time before this son of a chick killed you.” Dean said as he turned on his heel and went out of the cabin, followed by Sam and Lucifer.

“Aw, you worried about me, Dean-boy?” Lucifer chuckled weakly.

“Shut your face. Get in the car.” Dean said angrily as he get into the Impala.

Sam opened the backseat door and helped Lucifer to get in, after he closed the door he sat beside his big brother, and they went back to the bunker. Lucifer didn’t say anything while they’re on their way back. He just sat there quietly and stare out of the window, looking at his own reflection. As soon as they arrived in the bunker, Sam offered to help him to treat his wounds, since Lucifer never done that kind of thing before. Lucifer nodded and sat in the library, not moving an inch while Sam put some bandages on his bruised face. Dean came and sat across them, putting his feets on the table and sipped on his cold beer.

“This is why I never let you out hunting by yourself.” Sam mumbled as he cleaned the blood stain on Lucifer’s face.

“And now I know why.” Lucifer sighed.

“You’re never going out hunting by yourself ever again.”

“Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all, thank you for reading  
> and again i'm sorry if there's broken grammar/english  
> please do leave comments if you have some advice etc


End file.
